Bludgers
by OrangeZest100
Summary: Draco Malfoy gets hit by a bludger during a Quidditch match. Why is Harry so concerned? One-Shot. Please R&R.


**AN: **Kind of fluffy I guess. Only own the plot.

**Bludgers**

Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy glared at each other across the Quidditch pitch. Gryffindor was down 160 points and Harry had to keep Malfoy from getting the Snitch. Apparently, Malfoy had seen a flint of gold and he was speeding this way. Harry hurried to follow him. Luckily, it turned out to be a false alarm. Both boys sighed as they slowed down, flying side by side. A Bludger came hurtling toward them. Harry swerved in time, Malfoy didn't. It hit him in the arm, clearly breaking the bone and knocking the boy off his broom. Harry watched in horror as Malfoy fell 70 feet, hitting the ground with a sickening crunch, audio evidence of more broken bones. Madame Hooch called a break. Harry was the first on the ground.

"Out of the way," yelled Professor McGongall as she made her way towards the unconscious Slytherin seeker. She levitated him and addressed the Slytherin captain. "Get your alternate seeker. You can all visit him after the game."

"What?" Everyone was surprised to hear Harry's objection. "Professors, he could be dieing. By the time the game ends, he might not be alive. His friends will want to say goodbye." Both teams were staring at him. He paid them no attention.

"Mr. Malfoy will be fine Mr. Potter. Now please, return to the game. Don't make me ask again." Harry's brow furrowed, but he nodded and returned to the air. Gryffindor quickly gained 20 points and Harry caught the Snitch, winning them the Quidditch cup. The victory had barely been announced when Harry touched down and handed Madame Hooch the struggling Snitch. He marched to the locker room and changed quickly. The rest of the team entered right before he left.

"Harry," called a worried Ron as Harry stepped onto the grounds. Hermione was hurrying toward him, but he paid her no attention as he strode toward the castle. As soon as his feet hit marble, Harry was running. He didn't slow until he approached the Hospital Wing. McGongall voiced a word of warning, but Harry wasn't listening. The Slytherin team was already there along with Pansy and Goyle. Harry pushed through the crowd until he was standing at the end of the bed, staring at the broken boy.

"Will he be okay?" Harry's voice was a monotone.

"He'll live." Madame Pompfrey explained as she continued healing. "There's no permanent damage, but he'll be sore for a few days." A silent tear rolled down Harry's cheek. He ignored it.

"And what would your care, Golden Boy?" Pansy snarled. "He's your enemy." Harry flicked a glance at her before looking back at Malfoy. He ignored her. Pansy scowled. She moved to Draco's bedside, sitting lightly, keeping out of Madame Pompfrey's way. The healer glanced once at Harry before returning to work. "Besides," said Pansy. "He's mine." She took the unconscious boy's hand.

Harry's look could have lit her on fire with its' intensity. He was glaring at her head, leaning forward slightly as if intent on bodily harm. His entire body was tense. Harry looked seconds away from murder. "Let go." Pansy cackled.

"Why would I Potter? I have no reason to obey you. You have no power over me, or him." One of Harry's eyebrows arced.

"Harry?" The voice called from the entrance to the Hospital Wing.

"Ron and Hermione, welcome," said Harry without changing position or moving his gaze. Pansy fidgeted. "I was just having a conversation with Miss Parkinson."

"No, you weren't." The girl glared and her glared back.

"Um, Harry? What's going on?" Hermione's voice was sheepish.

"A fair question Hermione." Harry said no more.

"Potter." Everyone, minus Madame Pompfrey, turned to look at Goyle.

"Yes?"

"You may as well tell them. Secrecy was your idea anyway." Harry sighed.

"I know. It's just," Harry paused. "I'm just so scared Greg."

"I know." Goyle clapped him on the back. "I'm going to go get us some snacks." The room was encased in silence as he left.

"Done!" Everyone looked at Madame Pompfrey. "He should wake in a few minutes," she continued before walking out to speak to Professor McGongall. Harry managed to look excited and terrified at the same time.

"What was Goyle talking about mate?" Ron sounded surprisingly calm. Harry sighed looking at his feet.

"It's a long story Ron."

"I'm listening." Harry didn't move. There was a groan. Everyone turned to look at Malfoy's waking form.

"Oh Draco, honey, I'm here. I'm here." Pansy was purring, leaning over Draco as far as she could get. Harry growled.

"Pansy will you please get off me." She didn't move. "Get off!" She moved grudgingly. "Let go of my hand." Pansy yanked her hand away.

"Draco?" Harry had fresh tears falling down his face. The doors closed with a crash.

"Oh cool, I didn't miss anything." Goyle came walking in, arms filled with sweets. "Pumpkin pasty Harry?"

"I'm good Greg." Goyle shrugged.

"More for me then." With that, Goyle sat down and started eating, waiting for the show to start.

"Dray?" Harry approached the unoccupied side of Draco's bed.

"Decide to actually visit me in daylight, Harry?" The boy was evidently hurt. Draco rolled his eyes and held out his arms. "Oh, come here." Harry ran into the hug, clearly sobbing hard. There was laughter.

"Oh God, the looks on their faces." Goyle laughed some more. Draco rolled his eyes as he hugged Harry. "Oh common Draco, at least look at the expression on Pansy's face." Draco turned, and try though he might to stop, burst out laughing. Harry looked up, caught a glimpse of Pansy's expression, and started laughing to. Soon, all three boys were guffawing.

"Harry!" Hermione sounded worried. The boys quieted.

"I'm fine Hermione. I promise." Harry stared at Malfoy with unbridled adoration.

"Here we go," sighed Goyle. Draco laid a hand on the side of Harry's face. Then, they were kissing, entranced with each other. Pansy shot off the bed and ran out the door.

"Well," said Ron. "That explains why he won't date my sister." Goyle laughed.

"Yeah it does." He paused. "Pumpkin pasty?"

**AN:** Some nice little, calm fic I guess. Hope you enjoyed it. Please R & R.


End file.
